Know me , inside and out
by mizz.france
Summary: Bonnie has two weeks before prom start.There's something in the dark lurking, waiting to find her. For once Damon wasn't the most feared demon out there.  Set after the fox demons made their first appearance in Fell's Church
1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHH!

Only two weeks left before prom, how could I forget! I didn't have a date yet.

I could settle for Matt ,he has been asking me for a month now . Its just weird how everything is back to normal now , it seems like shiinichi and misao little appearance in Fells Church was a dream. Or more like a nightmare .

I still get goose bumps thinking about those two weird fox demons. Oh what am I going to do with myself?

"Bonnie its almost 8 Merdith called, she's on her way to pick you up for school," oh crap! I didn't hear my alarm ! Time to get up and stop daydreaming, I walked over to my closet. I guess i'm just going to go with the caprice and t shirt today , its not like I have anyone to impress.

" Bye mom see you after school,"

"Bonnie don't forget your lunch, its by the stove," what's with me today? I forgot about that too, god im a wreck these days .

"Thanks mom love you!"

As I walked outside my door I felt this strange feeling at the back of my neck that something evil was watching me , of course that could only mean the devil himself was around .

"What do you want Damon, haven't you harassed me enough in the past month?" I saw this beautiful man come out of the trees , its like he was sent to me from Heaven , or Hell I should say.

"Good morning Bonnie, your looking gorgeous as always" .

If only the words he spoke where true.

" Go away I don't have time for this"

"You always seemed to like my presence before," he said in an amused tone, flashed me one of his dreamy smirks .

" Damon your games are getting on my nerves , go pick on a maiden that's dumb enough to fall for your fake charm" I responded dismissively

"Oh Bonnie you will never learn will you" I turned around, before I could say something in return .I saw the crow fly by the trees .

Great its only been 10 minutes im out of bed , and I already managed to make someone mad . Merdith's car pulled in just then . Thank god for that!

" Hi Bonnie" Merdith said in her usual motherly voice.

"Hi""I replied in a dead tone.

"You don't look like your in a good mood, what's wrong?" of course shed be concerned if I was sad or mad ,they all think im fragile and incapable of doing things myself .

I crossed my arms together."Oh nothing, the usual ,Damon came to ruin my morning"

"Oh Bonnie, when are you going to get over that jerk! He's not good for you ,and I will hurt him if he doesn't stop playing these mind games with you!"

There she goes again being strict Merdith, ill show them all one day that im capable of doing things on my own .Why couldn't Damon just get over Elena and be into me ? I hate it! I hate being attracted to people that are out of my league!

Don't get me wrong, I love Elena but its pretty obvious she loves Stephan, and would never leave him . So Damon would have to get over her one day( lets hope im still alive when that happens)

Meredith pulled into the school, parking in her usual spot. Here we are same boring high school, same boring faces.

I wish Elena was here, she always made the school days exiting . But that will never happen . She's too wrapped up in Stephan now a days , and everyone in fells church thinks she's dead .

Oh how they would react to see a ghost come threw those doors ,now that would bee a sight to see. I walked up to my locker, time to get the books for math, how I dreaded that class . And there's Matt, might as well go say hi .

" Hi Matt"

"Hi Bonnie, so um.. did you decide if you want to come to prom with me?"

I didn't want to, I got over my Matt crush after everything went back to normal in Fells Church. Beside he was still into Elena, and I don't want to be second best. Unless it was Damon. I shook my head, I need to stop thinking about him.

I also didn't want to go to prom alone ,without a date. " umm, sure Matt that would be great"

He looked down at me beaming, maybe he did start to really like me . " Great! Ill see you at lunch! im going to be late for french"

"bye Matt"

Math went by faster then I expected , so did english . Lunch was the same as usual, so where the rest of my classes . After school I asked Merdith to drop me off at home, I didn't feel like being around anyone tonight.

"See you tomorrow morning Bonnie, please stop thinking about Damon" was it that obvious? Was I that easy to read ?

" Sure Merdith, i'm going to prom with Matt anyways, that's mostly what I've been thinking about today," I paused a second before getting out of the car, smacking myself on the head. "Crap!I haven't even picked out my prom dress yet!"

Merdith chuckled. " We could go shopping this weekend. I didn't get my prom dress yet either"

I started bouncing in my seat ,shopping that's what I needed right now.

" Oh Merdith you're the best! you always know how to make me feel better, thanks!"I was smiling now , she really was the best!

"what are best friends for" she replied in an amused tone.

"Bye, ill see you tomorrow when you pick me up,"

"Bye Bonnie" She replied as I closed the door.

Once inside the house in the comfort of my room , I collapsed on my bed. There I got what I wanted, I was alone now . What could I do? my house was pretty boring , oh I know! ill watch a movie then take a shower and go to bed. That wasn't the best idea, the movie was really scary, I had to stop it half way. .

Who knew that judgment day would be so, how do I say it? Gruesome. And why am I still thinking that Damon will ask me to the prom? I am not letting myself think about that ignorant jerk tonight .

Okay, I need a distraction and fast! Might as well go take a shower , they were always a good stress relieve , after that I attempted to finish the book I started reading ,and fell asleep . I woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

" Bonnie what's wrong? are you okay hunnie? talk to me!" I couldn't catch my breath, it took me a minute to respond .

"i'm okay mom ,it was just another bad dream, sorry for waking you up" My mom's face looked a little more relieved , thank god.

"Bonnie that's the fourth one this month, i'm really starting to worry about you, can you remember any of it this time?" for one of the first times in my life, I lied to my mom, because tonight I did actually remember my dream .

Its also not what I expected it to be. "No mom, I watched a scary movie earlier you know how I get," my moms defeated look on her face let me know that I won , my mom wont be asking me anymore questions.

"okay hunnie go back to sleep , don't watch anymore scary movies for a while please. Maybe it will make the nightmares go away"

" Thanks mom I wont, love you. I'm tired i'm going back to bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight hunnie love you too," she responded as she closed my door.

That was a weird dream, its like my grandmother was trying to talk to me from her grave . I guess its not that weird ,since Elena did that when she was crossed over .

But this was different, it was about me, and about the story she told me a long time ago . The one about how I was going to die, its like she was trying to prevent it by showing me how it was going to happen .

Oh nooo! this was it! I just saw my own death.. what am I going to do? how am I going to stop this? The dream started off with me dancing with Matt at prom, having a good time , all of a sudden prom was done.

We were all graduated and gone to visit Elena and Stephan at the boarding house . On my way back home I decided to walk. Something grabbed me when I was walking threw the woods, snapped my neck, that's when I woke up screaming.

I'm probably just paranoid, this must be my way of coping with the fact that prom is only two weeks away . It also hasn't really sunk in till now , oh well im too tired to think .

"Bonnie listen to me, I don't have much time .You have to get out of Fells Church right after your prom! it's the only way to change your future . I don't want to see my granddaughter in heaven just yet. You're to young and important to leave your friends behind" what? What was happening?

"Grandma is that you ? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming again?" this felt so real it couldn't be a dream.

" BONNIE ! I am trying to save your life and all you can say is am I dreaming? , your still stubborn as ever ,do you not remember we are witches?"

I looked around confused, there was no sign of grandma anywhere."Sorry grandma its just.. this isn't normal"

" Of course its not normal! I am communicating with you from the grave! I never expected you to think it was normal. Now before we get cut off you have to move to this little town called Hermena. You have to leave right after your prom night is done , don't tell anyone where your going, or its not going to work. They can read normal peoples minds"

They, who's they?

"They have had there eye on you for about a month now. They made there decision yesterday that you have to be executed . Bonnie, you will be a great witch one day if we actually pull this off. After you've been in Hermena for a month it should be safe to contact Elena, they don't have power over her .Make sure you don't mention anything to her while your still in Fells Church. They will overhear it and find out. Bonnie,this is your time to be that savings account I said you couldn't touch till you where 21? well your mother knows the pin , get your friend Stefan or Damon to influence her to give it to you . If they ask why you need it ,just use the excuse to buy a prom dress."

I stared blank at my wall, this was a lot to process.

"Your better off asking Damon, he will believe you and wont ask anymore questions. As for Stephan,he might ask more questions Bonnie I-"

I woke up, it was early in the morning. Around 6am I would say. What just happened? was this real?

Did I just have a conversation with my dead grandmother? Only one way to find out. I never herd of this Hermena town before, might as well go get ready, call Merdith and tell her to meet me at the library.I have to do some research on this so called Hermena town . I felt blue today, so I decided to wear some black cloths .I'm going to have to act like nothing ! Everyone knows I had 70's in drama class!

Plus my friends could read me like an opened book, especially Merdith . What am I going to do if this town exists? Could someone really be out to kill me? What about my friends? If I leave will they be safe?

I'm sure they will, grandma would of warned me or something if they were in danger, right? enough worrying about this ,im not going to get worked up until I get all my facts straight. Time to call Merdith , it was 6:30am , she was always one to wake up early. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hi Merdith could you pick me up at the library around 8:15. I have to do some research on one of my english projects"

" Sure Bonnie are you sure you don't want me to go help you with it?" Merdith always put everyone before herself, but this time I had to take that role.

Grandma told me that I would be the one to destroy..who was I destroying again? Thats right she never told me. I really do hope this is all a dream, it doesn't make any sense!

"Bonnie? Bonnie! are you there? Bonnie?"

"Oh yea Merdith sorry, I was daydreaming again, no thats ok. I think Ill be able to do this on my own. See you at 815"

"Bonnie im starting to worry about you"

What is up with this, first my mom now her?

" Im okay Merdith really.. you know how I get with big events. With prom and graduation just around the corner, im getting really nervous"

"Oh Bonnie I love you the way you are! don't ever change"

" I wont, ill always be good old Bonnie the scarty cat ,bye."

I hung up before she could say anything else that would make me think im losing my mind .

In a way I hope that I am , that way all ill need is a room with patted walls for a little while . Now that's a funny thought ,I wonder how my mom would like that? The walk to the library was nice and quick. I had to much to think about anyways , now were do I start to look for this Hermena town? I guess ill have to ask the librarian.

" Hi miss Georgia ,where could I find books on little towns. Its for an english project I have due "

" Oh hello Bonnie, since its early and no one is in yet, you could use my computer to do your research .But its 25 cents a print"

Perfect!

" Oh thank you so much"

I started the computer it took a while to load , the internet page popped up so I typed the town I was looking for . The results I saw was not what I was expecting. Oh god! there it was HERMENA the little town with the population of 2105. Oh my god!oh my god !this means that grandma did come to me in my dream , that something was after me to kill me, and probably my family and friends. oh god !oh god! what do I do!

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter.. What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith :

Okay, now that I'm dressed and ready for school. What can I do to take my mind off of Bonnie? She's so fragile, I need to protect her from Damon. I know he's bothering her, she's never been good at hiding her emotions. She wore them on her sleeve, as some would say.

I grabbed my things for school and made my way outside. I stepped off the balcony calling Damon's name. I doubt he will answer the call, but one can always wish, right?

" This is new, how can I be of assistance Meredith," he said in an unamused tone. I turned around, almost smacking right in Damon's chest.

" Its Bonnie, she's been acting strange lately. I know you've been showing interest in her, I don't like that one bit,"

" Silly girls, you will never learn will you , and what's wrong with me being nice to a human for once?" he picked at his nails, flashing me a smile. That son of a-

"Bonnie might not see threw you Damon, but I do! Leave her alone, she doesn't need a low life like you in her life. I swear to god...If she doesn't look better by the weekend," I took a breath trying to calm my nerves , locking my gaze with his. "I will hunt you down and hurt you. Stop leading her on Damon, I mean it,"

He chuckled in return.

" You silly human, you know nothing about me or my interest with the little maiden. It would be greatly appreciate if you would mind your own business,"

I rolled my eyes at him. " Damon I know you still love Elena , and you wont stop loving her overnight. Bonnie's my friend, and your really hurting her"

" Meredith i'm warning you, don't push me right now ,I am not in a good mood" . Oh please! What's he going to do? Try to brainwash me or take some blood ? ha! im not afraid of you mr big shot Damon.

" I can see this conversations over, have a good day Meredith . If you're wise you would be scared of me , normally im not nice to humans. You're also getting on my last nerve, don't summon me unless its important," before I could come up with a respond he was gone. I rolled my eyes, like I care what he does to me. He's not getting away with hurting poor little Bonnie.

I decided to visit Elena before getting Bonnie at the library, she's always been better with emotional problems. I was lost in thought, before I knew it I was rounding the corner for the boarding house. I let out a groan, how am I going to explain this to Elena?

I noticed Elena sitting on the steps, I let out a deep breath before stepping out of my car.

She ran up to me ,hugging me."Hi Meredith you're here early"

We went to the kitchen before I said anything.

"Hi Elena, I wish id come here with good news. Im really worried about Bonnie , shes been acting strange the past few days .This morning just toped it all off ." Elena looked confused.

" What do you mean ?" I looked around and notice Stephan was nowhere in sight, I suppose he went feeding.

"Yesterday she had a visit from Damon before I picked her up. To say she was in a bad mood would be putting it mildly. This morning she calls me at 630, shes never up that early! she wants me to pick her up at the library. I don't know if any of this makes sense to you.. but I feel like something is going to happen to her , something bad," I watched Elena face change ,she didn't look that concerned anymore .

" Meredith she's a teenager , its normal for her to feel this way. Prom is coming soon , she's probably just worried about that . You really don't give Bonnie a lot of credit . She's grown up a lot since all the tragedies in feels church .Just give her some space"

I looked at her confused, how could Elena say that? I know im right about this, I just know it. I glanced down at my watch, noticing it was already eight. I really needed to get going.

" Thanks Elena.. I guess im just worried about her , I'll come back to see you after school with Bonnie," I gave her a big hug and ran out the door .

" Bye Meredith ,tell Bonnie I said hi and that I miss her "

"I will Elena"

I drove pretty fast threw the woods to get to the library, when I got there Bonnie wasn't outside, I parked the car and made my way in the library. I went up and down the library a few times, still no Bonnie. I started to get a little worried, where could she of went ? .

"Hi Meredith ,sorry I wasn't waiting outside for you" oh thank god that was Bonnie !she scared the crap out of me!

" Its okay Bonnie, lets go to school. Were going to be late," she didn't respond ,she just walked like a zombie to the car .

And why the hell was she wearing black? I really don't like this one bit, im going to have to talk to her about this .

" Bonnie whats going on? I'm not starting this car until you explain everything!"

" Nothing wrong! Why does everyone always think there's something wrong with me! can we just go to school, I cant be late for math again, or ill get a detention! " Bonnie never raised her voice at me , what is it. Why cant you just tell me?

"Fine Bonnie ,but don't snap my head off ,i'm just trying to help you "

"Well I don't need your help! nothing wrong with me. I'm just stressed out about prom ,and you asking me every two minutes whats wrong is not helping me!"

I guess Elena was right , that must be it , shes just worried about prom. That has to be it.,Fells church has been back to normal for a month now, I guess im just expecting something bad to happen .

The rest of the drive to school was awkward ,I didn't want to say anything else to Bonnie in case I offended her again.

Bonnie:

Oh Meredith, im sorry I was so rude with you . It's the only way I can stay safe. If only you knew what was happening , I need someone there for me now more then ever, and I cant even depend on that . I could always depend on that in the past. im just going to have to be rude to everyone from now on, so that they don't miss me when im gone . Oh why did this have to happen to me?

I know I said that I would prove to all of them that im not fragile, but this is not the way I wanted to prove it . Maybe I am too fragile to take care of myself , I don't think I can do this, oh grandma! why couldn't you leave me with more details.

I started to cry and Meredith's face looked like a ghost . " Bonnie are you okay? Bonnie?" oh I just want her to hug all the hurt away right now! but she cant . " Merdith im okay, so stop asking!"

silence .

Meredith looked scared of me , okay now that cheered me up a little bit, Meredith scared of me? I never thought Id see that day.

" Bonnie Elena wants us ... to go see her after school, she said she misses you,"

oh no! no! no! I cant see Elena, she will see right threw me and make me tell her whats wrong, I cant do that .

" I cant Meredith, I have to finish my english project ,"

Meredith hesitated before answering, " Okay,"

We pulled up to the school and I jumped out of the car without saying a word to Meredith, and ran to my locker. Matt was waiting for me there,great !just what I needed right now ,to be rude to my prom date .

" Matt can u give me some space please, im really not in a good mood today im sorry " Matt looked sad now .

"Okay, Bonnie see you at lunch," I cant take this! I have to get out of school I need to think .

I put everything back in my locker, I was at the school doors when I ran into Meredith.

" Bonnie were are you going, your math class is the other way"

"I need to go home, I think I got a stomach flue. Sorry for being rude this morning Meredith .im really not feeling good" Meredith looked a little bit more at ease when I said I had a stomach flue , maybe she'll think that thats why I have been acting weird the past few days .

" I'll drive you home, just let me tell the secretary that you aren't feeling well," no, I don't want her to drive me home! I want to be alone !I cant handle another lecture from her right now .

" No Meredith that's okay, I need the fresh air, please trust me on this for once. Just go tell the secretary that im not feeling well , I'll see you tomorrow morning when you pick me up for school," A look of defeat crossed Meredith's face.

"Okay Bonnie be careful, and remember I will always love you no matter what, "I stopped mid step, she just told me she loved me. She never said that before , oh crap! she knows something up. Im not as good at lying as I thought I was, my face gives me away .

" I love you too Meredith ,I gotta go before I hurl everywhere. You better get to class or your going to be late "

"Bye Bonnie...see..you tomorrow.."

I opened the doors and inhaled the air , it felt good to finally be outside.

While I was walking home I let my mind replay all the things that have happened in the last twenty four hours. How is it that yesterday all I had to worry about was prom , and not today I had to worry about moving, since someone was out to kill me. And worst of all , how was I suppose to get Damon to help me get the card from my mom. I know I suck at lying, and a vampire as old as Damon could clearly see right threw me. I herd movement from my left when I walked up my driveway. My face paled when I noticed Damon there.

" Good morning Bonnie, im surprised to see you here" he said coyly.

" Hi Damon, im not feeling well so I cut school today" I responded calmly. I was great full that he couldn't read my mind anymore since I became a stronger witch.

" Maybe you should get some rest" he sounded worried, why was he being nice to me?

" I will once im done getting fresh air, I've got too much to think about right now ."

" What could a human possibly have to think about, when they have a stomach flue" there was the arrogant Damon I knew and love. Wait how did he know I had a stomach flue?

" I overheard you and Merediths conversation at school ,so I decided to follow you home, to make sure you were okay"

I looked up at him puzzled," Thanks Damon," I shifted from foot to foot nervously before talking again, "since you're here I have a favor to ask you"

He looked up at me, with his signature drop your panty smirk. Oh how I would miss him when I was gone, then again the distance might get me over my obsession with him.

" And how could I help you, young maiden"

" umm .. Matt finally asked me to prom ..and I don't have money for a dress , my grandma has a savings account saved up for me, I need the pin from my mom to get the dress"

He started to walk closer to me.

" You have a date with Mutt?" he sneered, " I could escort you to prom if you would like, as for the dress I would rather get you one myself"

my heart started racing at the close proximately between us. Maybe I should just stay here and go to prom with him. At least I would die young and beautiful like I always wanted .Oh ,and prom with Damon would be so romantic . But I cant ,I have to save my friends too.

" No Damon, im sorry I cant accept you to do that for me , I want to pay for my own prom dress. It would also break Matts heart if I don't go with him. He's been bugging me for a month . Could you please, please, please! get that card pin from my mom," he looked surprised of the rejections , I closed my eyes, _im sorry Damon if only you knew how I truly felt about you . _

" As you wish , I will be back with the pin number this evening before you go to bed goodbye" I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I walked in the house and cried some more, I felt exhausted and drifted off to sleep hoping I wouldn't get another visit from grandma.

I woke up hearing shuffling in my room ,when I opened my eyes I saw my mom . " Hi mom, what time is it?"

" Oh its just pass 4 hunnie, I didnt mean to wake you" . Great, she didnt know I cut school.

" Its ok mom when's supper going to be ready"

"Oh I was thinking of going out for supper tonight, I have a special occasion to celebrate"

I looked at her confused," what do u mean?"

She was beaming," I got a promotion at work, we might finally get out of fells church"

wait? that's perfect! I can just tell everyone that me and my mom are moving .

" Really mom that's great! im really happy for you!"

" oh hunnie !thank you for understanding ,I thought you were going to throw a fit"

yes this is great, perfect even. I went to go take a shower before we went out for supper. I put the towel around my waist and walked to my room .

After I closed the door I felt a cold breeze. When I turned around I saw Damon sitting on my bed , _crap why did he have to be here when I was just in my towel_ .

He chuckled " Hello Bonnie looking lovely as ever" . I felt myself turn pitch red.

" uh... did you get the pin from my mom" . I had to ask about that before I fainted of embarrassment.

" Yes I did , the piece of paper with the numbers are on your desk" . He kept eying me up and down, what a perv.

" thanks Damon, now can you go so I can change" . He got up and turned around .

" As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind. I wont peek I promise." he said chuckling again.

I grabbed the cloths I picked out to wear ,and rushed to the bathroom to get in them, I wore a nice purple blouse ,and a black knee length skirt. The outfit hugged my tinny features in all the right I got back in my room to see what Damon wanted, I noticed his jaw drop for half a second . I started to feel my cheeks burn, I never thought I'd get that kind of reaction from him.

" What I wanted to talk about was..." He paused looking at me up and down before shaking his head," Why you are so exited to leave Fells church, I thought you loved it here" How did he know about that ?

Oh ,right. My mom , he went to get the pin from her earlier.I guess he searched her thoughts too , but how did he know I was exited about it ?

" what do you mean? im not exited!I don't want to leave Fells Church ,I love it here, all my friends are here " he let out a sigh.

"Bonnie why must you lie to me , you should know by now you're a terrible liar," okay first he acts all nice to me, and now he's concerned about how I feel? Did we enter the twilight zone or something?

" Im not lying to you ,why would I lie? I love it here .Why do you care about how I feel anyways! Shouldn't you go harass the love of your life!" I know that was bellow the belt, but he could read me too well , and he can't figure out why I was happy to leave.

He gave me a blank looks and left. I guess in a way, it feels good to finally hurt him, he's been hurting me for long enough now . I don't feel bad, he probably still doesn't have any emotions. He's always been good at pretending .

" Bonnie if you want to come out for supper im leaving now " . I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror , I looked decent enough to go out to a fancy restaurant . " Coming mom"

Meredith:

"Hi Elena Hi Stephan"

They both responded with a hello .

" Are you exited for prom?"Elena asked. me exited for prom? ha

" oh yes! Im dreading the days because there going so slow" I responded rolling my eyes.

"Were's Bonnie?" Elena said in a sad voice.

" She had the stomach flue this morning at school... so she went home."

Elena looked concern . " Oh I hope she feels better soon" I hoped so too, believe me .

I cleared my throat, " so how are things..." I started saying before there was a tap on the.I turned around to see who it was, noticing the dark form . Now I was pissed. He's the last person I want to see right now . Elena walked to the window and let Damon in .

" What do you want Damon? "Stefan asked , clearly irritated.

"Why hello brother , I came here to talk to the beautiful Elena" that scum! how dare he come here and try to sabotage Elena and Stephan, when he's leading Bonnie on .

" Go away Damon she doesn't want to hear it !and I don't want to hear it either!" I looked at Stephan shocked, its been a while since I've seen him this mad.

" Brother ,I believe she can talk for herself, don't you? "

Elena looked confused , she actually saw some good in Damon. How, I don't know .

" What's wrong Damon are you okay ? " Elena asked concerned.

He chuckled," Oh yes my love I am , I came to tell you that I want to know who you choose, me," He said pointing at himself then Stephan. " Or him, this game is getting tiresome. You have a week to let me know your decision, if its my brother I promise to never bother you again,"

Elena went to make a respond. Damon lifted one finger to shush her , that bastard makes my stomach turn . " Think about long and hard Elena , I could be very good for you, " he walked closer to her and kissed her hand , I exploded.

" WHY YOU! YOU! How DARE you come here and say these things to Elena when your leading Bonnie on you make me SICK! " I yelled hitting him as hard as I could.

After that everything happened so fast, one second I was on my feet, the next I was on Stefan's bed. I herd Stephan yelling " DAMON get out of here right now! you are no longer welcome in here! " Damon flashed me one last look and left .

Good he was gone , Elena looked terrified and Stefan looked really mad . I shouldn't of said anything .Then again, I couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt my two bestfriends. " Im sorry Stefan... Elena I shouldn't of said anything "

Stephan just gave me a look of reassurance that he wasn't mad, before Elena responded, "Its ok Merdith not a lot of people understand him , what I don't understand is why now ? Why after all this time " she said in a daze. Stephan cleared his throat and got up.

" I think its best if you go home Meredith, he will be back. Ill drive you myself to make sure you get there safe" . Hel be back? Why would he come back? he gave Elena a week to "decide" .

" No its ok I can take care of Damon , im more worried of leaving Elena here alone, he would probably make his move to try to persuade her again" I said with a snort.

" Okay Meredith have a good night"

I knew Stefan would give in once I mentioned Elena. "Goodnight guys" I responded closing their door behind me..

Damon's POV

Good just as I expected , Stephan would not leave Elena alone. Who did this Meredith think she was? My last nerve was ticked by her for the last time .

I watched her get in her car and followed her home . When she got out of the car I appeared beside her , good she was scared. " What? You coming to finish me off now because I protect my friends?" .

She really didn't look like she was scared of me , stupid human. " Stay out of my business Meredith, I warned you more then once" her face changed color , this was quite amusing .

" Damon I warned YOU more then once to leave my friends alone! Why don't you just leave Fells Church ,no one wants you here" . That was exactly why I stayed , pissing humans off was a good pass time for now .

There was also something else , I never wanted to admit it to myself , that maiden had strange affects on me . Feeling's I had for her , I never felt before . " That's all part of the game"

I flashed her one last smirk and took off , I needed time to think . Lately I've been getting more and more involved with this weak species . Was this my karma for all the years of wrong I did ? Of course not!

if it is I could care less, my heart has always been black without feeling for anything or anyone . One maiden couldn't possibly change that . Even if she did, how would I explain to her what I did tonight? Why am I even thinking of Bonnie? .

Meredith was right .I need to get out of Fells Church before I become weakened by emotions . I could always depend on my strength and I refuse to loose any of it!


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked in the restaurant I noticed it was a lot fancier that what I was used to. Mom really went all out this time, I didn't even think we could afford it. It was one of those five star restaurants, if I would of knows I would of dressed better.

The waitress directed us to the back patio, I was looking around in awe. It looked like this section was cut of our Paris. It really was lovely. But did we really have to drive one hour out of Fells Church just to eat? I know I saw the article about this place a week ago in the mail but, really? I scoffed at myself as I remembered the headline " come to the little town of Verner and eat like you were in France." Well, they had that right.

We settled in and ordered our food, don't ask what I got because I have no idea. Even the menu was in french. The waitress came back with our drinks when he handed me a rose. I looked at him confused when he smirked at me.

" The nice gentlemen at the bar asked me to give you this"

How weird .I never got a rose before who was it from? . " could you please show me who he is?"

" Sure" she responded.

I looked at my mother, " I'll be right back mom," And got up before she could protest. We walked back into the restaurant and she led me to the mystery man.

" Hello Bonnie how are you this evening" the man said with a velvety voice.

" um ,who are you? " I asked in a low voice. He finally turned so I could see his face, he was gorgeous.

" Im sorry I didn't introduce myself , my name is Ash im a friend of a friend" he responded cooly.

" what friend?" I asked confused. He paused for a moment before answering. .

" Stephan , he called me the other night and told me all about you, said I should come down and meet you. Can't say I'm disappointed." he said chuckling.

I felt my cheeks starting to burn, " oh , I see,"

Stephan knew my taste that's for sure. the man or "Ash" I should say had dark blue eyes, I don't think I've ever seen this shade of eyes before. His hair was dark black, too black to be natural. I wonder if he dyed it? And the way he kept flashing me those dazzling smile , I couldn't help but be reminded of Damon. I scrolled at myself, now was not the time to be thinking about him.

" I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow night" I was a bit skeptical to say yes, I didn't even know this guy. But , he did say he knew Stephan. Any friend of his can't be that bad, can they?

I cleared my throat," Sure I would love too" and smiled at him.

" Perfect I could pick you up after school tomorrow , I will be in the gray mustang"

mustang? Was this guy rich too? Im going to have to ask Stephan about this when I get home!

" And I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about our little conversation , I want to surprise Stephan. He has no idea im in town yet, hope you enjoy your meal Bonnie your mothers waiting for you."

He got up ,wow this boy's tall. I would say about six foot tree if not more, he bent down gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.I blushed the hole way back to my table.

" What was that about hunnie," my mother asked me once I sat down.

" That was Stephan's friend mom, he asked me out on a date " .

My mom smiled, I don't think anything could ruin her night. " That's good Bonnie its about time you go out on dates"

We finished our supper both lost in thought , and went home . I decided to call Meredith I just had to tell someone .

" Hi! you'll never guess what just happened!"

" Oh Bonnie .. Hi," she responded a little bitterly.

"What's wrong Meredith?"

"Oh nothing now . Damon showed up at Stephan and Elena's when I was there ...and told Elena she has a week to choose between him and Steph, and then he will never bother her again if she doesn't choose him."

My heart felt like it dropped to my knees. He really took what I told him earlier serious ,I felt my eyes start to water and pushed the tears back, I wasn't going to let him ruin my night!

" Oh that sucks , is Elena okay?"

" Yea she's just surprised that's all . Sorry what where you going to say before ?"

oh yea I called to tell her about my date , I wasn't exited anymore about that .

" A guy asked me out on a date and I said yes."

"Bonnie that's great! Who is he ? Oh im so happy for you, what's his name?"

She sounded chirpy now, I wish I was still happy about it too.

" Ash .. My mom knows his dad ,so they decided to play match maker... Oh my god Meredith! hes sooooooo hot," I gushed. Then I remembered I never told her about my mom's promotion. This time I couldn't hold back the tears, I can't believe I forgot about everything that's going on right now.

" Bonnie whats wrong ? Are you okay?" no I wasn't okay, how could I be?

" Meredith ... my mom got a promotion where moving out of Fells Church"

Meredith wasn't saying anything, I had to check the phone to make sure the line was still connected.

"WHAT!" she yelled as I put the phone back to my ear.

" ow Meredith, did you have to yell!"

" Bonnie why didn't you tell me this at the beginning of the conversation! How long have you known ? When are you moving? "

if only you knew I wasn't going with my mom when I moved.

" I just found out before we went for supper, im surprised Damon didn't tell you" I smacked my hand on my lips. Crap! why did I say that , she already hated Damon enough as it is.

" THAT JERK KNEW BEFORE I DID !"

I cut her off before she could continue " Meredith LISTEN to me ! I didn't want him to know he just came to visit me and overheard the conversation me and my mom were having!"

I was really starting to have a big web of lies , I almost wanted to leave Fells Church tonight so I wouldn't have to continue, I hated lying.

" What was he doing at ur house anyways? Oh never mind about him .. How are you feeling about this Bonnie, are you okay? Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

No I don't want to see anyone right now, I just want to crawl in a hole and die . I hate this , why me?.

" No Meredith im really tired, im just gunna go to bed ill see you tomorrow morning "

" Okay Bonnie goodnight " and I herd her sobbing before she hung up .

No need to start sobbing over Hermena and my grandmas vision I didn't want to get sick again . I knew a good distraction my mystery date . All I could think was of how he reminded me of Damon .

Oh Damon , why did I go and mention Elena to him stupid me stupid stupid stupid!

On the other hand who was Ash? He said he was a friend of Stephan was he a vampire to? Or was he human like me? Or maybe a witch ? I guess I will have to wait until school was done tomorrow to find out .


	4. AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put this story on hold. There's a bunch of stuff happening on my end that I need to take care of.**

**So please don't give up on this story, I should be getting back to it in a couple months.  
**


End file.
